left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Zombiekiller14
Hello, Zombiekiller14. Thank you for your to the Ellis/Quotes page! There's still a lot to do, though. We hope you'll stay with us and continue to help improving the best source for information on Left 4 Dead! Where to start: : Not sure what to do? Check out the page to see what's going on. It's a great place to start out on; you can see what articles people are editing the most, and see how you can help! You can also look at the to do list. It has a list of things that need to be done. : Have any questions? Ask at our help desk or on the with each article. No talk page for a page you'd like to ask about? Feel free to make one! Still confused? The community portal has an outline of the site and links to pages that will help you learn how to edit. By the way, be sure to every time you edit! We'd like to be able to recognize you! We're glad to have you here, and we hope that you'll keep editing this wiki. If still have any questions, feel free to leave them on my talk page. I'd be glad to help you out. Happy Editing! -- Jo The Marten (Talk) 18:52, May 26, 2010 Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2 Achievements Hey! Do you need help with achievements we can help other:) sheldonthiv98 16:35 May 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: Help Needed on My Page Try here. See if it helps. To link an image, put a |link= code in the [[]]'s. Like 250px|link=Page and it'll have the image take you to the |link= page when you click on it. Jo The Marten (Talk) 05:19, May 29, 2010 Re: M60 in the Sacrifice? Just cause a lot of people liked it I guess. Also when you think about it, The Sacrifice and The Passing take place in the same location almost. Same city. Jo The Marten (Talk) 22:18, November 12, 2010 Re:The Church Guy I think he's paranoid, crazy, and pretty funny. Come now, I couldn't hate a character voiced by Nathan Vetterlein. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 15:01, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :Why do I have to agree with you thinking he's annoying? That's your opinion, not mine. As for a Wikipedia article, no there's not, but here's his IMDB page. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 18:05, December 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm curious why you even brought this up because it seems you're unsure of your own opinion. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 18:05, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Re:Campaigns Template No, I'm not changing the campaigns template. They're fine as they are, and we're not replacing the whole poster with just the title. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 17:52, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hello zombiekiller14 i have read that you like left 4 dead 1 and 2. which i do too and i have some achievements that i must unlock but i need help. if you want to ad me my gamertag is MasterJohnny but you can't do it now since i can not get online on my Xbox 360 since i dont have i membership card nor cable however i will get a new Xbox 360 i will have it mayby. i will tell you when im online. happy shooting. johnnthemaster, January 20, 17:38 (UTC) Meet the Taxidermist... Hi iv been playing left 4 dead 2 in a mounth now, killed tanks but how can i kill him faster ? i know about the gascans and shooting i even stabed him alot, but i wanna kill him faster :) can i throw alot of molotovs? (Scare Cr0w aka Taxidermist) Aight thanks for the tips and hints......they are amusing). Btw i already wrote the nickname Meet the Taxidermist it pretty mutch explains my name or nickname already :) Re Hey What do you mean with any luck? Johnthemaster, January 28 2011 Yeah it did, i will ask you if i need help again. Johnnthemaster, January 28 2011. Built-in wireless hey danny, i have some good news it turns out that my new xbox360 has an built-in wireless so this means i can connect to xbox live but first i need to figure out the code to it and i still need to buy a 12th month goldmembership. but we will see. but any luck of geting a wireless adaptor? Johnnthemaster, Fabruary 1, 2011 Re: hey So you also a fan of smackdown vs raw yeah im a fan of smackdown vs raw but i have only smackdown vs raw 2008 i will buy the 2011 one soon and yes i will join. also i have done a L4D3 new items and a L4D3 new infected on my blog im also gonna do a L4D3 new weapons i want to ask you if can put your weapons there since i can give them little more things and a L4D3 new campaigns. Johnnthemaster, february 4 2011 (UTC) Re: Just saying hi I'm doing great. I have no interest in playing Dead Island. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 07:25, October 8, 2011 (UTC)